Coffee Days
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Barista Lucy and her everyday customer Natsu have a blossoming.. Well something, time will tell whether it is friendship or more.
1. Chapter 1

He walks faster than he probably should, the thought of seeing her overpowering his need to walk at a normal pace.

The store front comes into view and as he makes his way through the automatic glass doors he spots her golden hair, swallowing down his grin, he casually strolls to the counter, a small blue haired girl takes his order, so he goes to stand in front of the coffee machine where the blonde girl was now frothing milk.

He laughs to himself as he watches her pull a face as she spills milk. It's the same face she always makes when she spills milk or drops the thermometer.

She hears him laugh and looks up, brown eyes shining with humour. A small blush stains her cheeks when they lock eyes. But like before, it's normal.

"Oh hi" she greets him cheerfully, blush fading.

"Hey, I see you're still spilling milk" he says playfully

"Nothing changes in a day" she shrugs.

" Thank god you're on coffee. The other dude makes terrible coffee"

She blushes

"Thanks, I guess"

He watches as she gently sprinkles chocolate over his cappuccino before picking up a pen and scribbling something on the lid and handing it to him.

He doesn't look down, just smiles and waves before walking away. Safely away from her gaze, he glanced down at the lid, a huge smile spreading across his flushed face.

 _Have a nice day honey :_ P

Lucy smashes her head onto the counter, face a flame and embarrassment flooding through her body. Why oh why did she write that?!

"Lucy what are you doing?" Gray asks her

"I'm an idiot" she grumbles "I called him honey, why couldn't have I written friend like I was going to?!"

"Because you're not a weirdo Lucy. Besides, I walked past him on my way back and he w grinning, staring at his coffee."

Her eyes go wide

"Really?" She gasps

"Would I lie to my best friend?"

She grins before hugging him, both laughing.

Natsu's stomach drops as he watches the girl interact with he co-worker, maybe she wasn't single like he thought.

"Hi there" the male greets him, his name tag reading 'Gray'

"Hi... Uh, can I get a large cap to go please?"

"Sugar?"

"No thanks, oh and can you get the blonde girl to make it please? No offence to you but you're coffee isn't quite as good as hers" he grins

The man simply nods, putting the order through and going off in search of the girl. Natsu moves around to his usual place smiling when the girl comes into view.

"Hey" she greets him

He merely grins back, unsure of how to form words.

"I honestly don't know why Gray even bothers to serve you when he could just easily send me" she seemed more taking to herself than him but he listened anyway.

Curiosity always got the best of him and soon he found himself asking

"So are you and he like... You know...?" He gestures with his hand.

"Huh? Oh no, we're just friends. His girlfriend works in the chemist" she giggles

He relaxes a little,

"Are you seeing anyone?" God, why couldn't he stop his mouth?!

"Uh no... You?" She blushes

"Nope... Not really into that at the moment."

She hums, handing over his coffee. He glances at the lid only to see a smiley face drawn. He smiles at her before taking his leave.

"Gray!" She yells excitedly

"What?"

"He asked if I was single! And guess what, so is he!" She was bouncing all over the place now.

Gray grabs her to hold her still before hugging her.

"That's great Lucy! Next time write your name on his lid"

She laughs,before running off to tell Juvia.

A/N: Omg guys it has been forever! I would like to have a legit excuse for the hiatus but it was generally life that got in the way. I was in a terrible place back then, having been used by 3 boys, one after the other. But I met a new one, we've been together for almost 10 months now and I honestly think he's the Natsu to my Lucy.

Clearly this isn't a single chapter but I'm currently having to type this on my roommates iPad cause my laptop is dead.

Much love,

CheckYesJuliet08

please feel free to inbox me if you're ever in need of a friend who will not judge, trust me guys, I have been through it all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you to those who have reviewed or followed.

Natsu groans as he rolls onto his side, grabbing the bucket his sister had left for him, he threw up once again before slumping back under the sheets.

It wasn't often that he got sick but when he did it usually lasted a week, and it was the worst week of his life.

Wendy had gone to school, having to walk because he was too sick to drive her. His stomach muscles hurt from all the vomiting and lastly he didn't get to see her every day.

"Do you think he's sick?" Lucy asks Gray fro the fifth day running

"Yes Lucy. He has never missed an opportunity to see you all year, so why would he start now?" his patience running thin with the girl

"Hmm... I hope to gets better soon"

Gray shrugs not really caring.

Wendy grips Natsu's hand tightly as they make their way into the supermarket. Natsu couldn't resist popping in to get a coffee from the girl he was crushing on.

"Hi" he says as she looks up from her milk

"Hey, how are you?" concern a little too evident in her voice

"Better than the last few days"

Wendy glances curiously between the two

"Oh were you sick?"

"Yeah. But I had Wendy to look after me" he beams, gesturing towards his sister who blushed

"Oh aren't you cute!" she states smiling widely at the little girl "Mira would love you"

The two continue to chat as the young girl watches the exchange. And noticing how her brother smiled differently towards this girl.

"Natsu, who is she?" Wendy asks

Natsu glances away from his cup after reading

 _I'm Lucy by the way_

"She's Lucy"

"You liiiiike her"

"What? No I don't" he argues back

"You do I can tell its how you smile around her"

"So that must mean you do like Romeo!" Natsu says triumphantly

He laughs as his sister splutters her excuses that she did not in fact like Romeo, her face a lovely shade of tomato.

"Grayyyy"

He sighs at her tone.

"What do you want Lucy?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour?''

"Depends on what it is"

"Can I please pretty please borrow your phone on my break?"

Gray will admit that yeah he was a bit taken aback by that, considering her tone was usually used to trade shifts.

"Yeah why?"

"I have no internet on mine right now and I'm dying to see if the new chapter of that fanfic I was telling you about is up yet"

He shakes his head at the his nerdy best friend. Hands her the phone before heading to the counter, she practically squeals with delight. She takes her usual seat around behind the drink fridge and excitedly punches in her email.

Sighing in disappointment at the lack of fanfiction links in her in-box she decides she may as well continue her research on the creepy bird she had found on tumblr the other day. She really did become fond of the strangest things sometimes, like the way she was fond of writing notes on that guys lid or watching the romantic exchanges between Gray and Juvia.

"What on earth is that?" a deep voice sounds from behind her startling her

"Oh this? This is a bird called the Potoo." she doesn't even turn around not really caring who it was

"Creepy as shit Lucy" the voice replies

She turns only to come face to face with the guy she had just finished thinking about.

"Uh... What are you doing around here?" Lucy asks as sheepish s,mile on her face

"Oh that dude said you were around here so I thought I would come say hi, so uh hi" he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly

"Wow stalker much?'' she jokes

He rolls his eyes.

"So what's so interesting about the poo-poo or whatever?"

"The Potoo is just this really creepy bird I found on tumblr the other day and I've been obsessed with it ever since you should hear the sound it makes.. If you give me a sec I'll play it for you?"

He sits down beside her, handing him the phone and hitting play he listens closely. His eyes widen at the sound that assaulted his ears.

"Whoa this is literally the most messed up thing ever"

"I know right! I want an army of them"

He just laughs

"Here's your coffee dude" Gray's voice says handing over the cup.

"Thanks man"

They nod at each other

"Pity there's no message on it this time" he mumbles to himself

Her hand gracefully takes the cup away from him, scribbles something on it, before handing it back. He smiles at the little chibi figure drawn on it.

"Is.. is that Cas?" he asks staring at the drawing'

"Yeah I'm a huge Supernatural fan too"

"I knew that already. Your necklace gives it away as does the anti-possession symbol on your wrist"

"Oh I forgot about that tattoo." she looks down at it, admiring the cursive of the words written beneath the bold black symbol.

"You know I bought every one of those shirts, after hearing the money was going to that charity I couldn't help myself" he says nodding at the words

"His campaign took him by surprise I think" she laughs

"As did the fans at that convention with the candles after he came back from his break"

"I cried, I'm not going to lie, and I'm almost positive that Jensen, Misha and Jared did too"

"Oh definitely"

"Well I've got to go back now, bye uh.." She trails off awkwardly

"Natsu, my name is Natsu" he waves a hand absently

"Alright I'll see you next time then Natsu" she smiles sweetly at him and he feels his heart flutter

"Yeah see ya Luce"

With that, he walks away.

"GRAY!" she shrieks

"What?"

"I know his name now and he's a supernatural lover too!" she yells handing his phone back to him

"So what's his name?"

"Natsu"

Gray simply nods.

"Here's your phone back too" she hands him the device happily

Gray grimaces at the picture of that god for saken bird his best friend was fascinated with. That thing gave him nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Have two in one day! I have had these pre-written for a while now. So hopefully the next one won't be too long of a wait.

"And so like its call or noise or whatever you want to call it, is by far the creepiest thing about the Potoo" Lucy excitedly informs her co-worker Levy

"Really?"

"Yeah! It sounds like a child yelling for its mother, give me a sec I'll play it for you after the rush" Lucy exclaims

Gray was on break, so she was left as the only barista for an hour, Levy was doing her best to help by writing on lids and placing shots and cups in order for her.

"Okay! But first whilst this is still happening, what's going on with that cute boy you and Gray are always whispering about"

Lucy blushes, ducking her head and pouring milk.

"Aw Lu, come on you can talk to me about it too"

"I know I can Lev, its just he's just ordered so I kind of can't right now"

Levy looks at the screen and sees his order, she quickly busies herself with cleaning listening intently to what was being said between the two.

"How about that finale?" the boy says to Lucy, onyx eyes wide

"I know right. Clearly the writers of the show are listening to the fans and their theories about the show because if they weren't they were never going to make Chuck god"

"I was so unsurprised by that to be honest. We were calling that back in season five when he was narrating the finale"

"That finale was one of the harder ones for me to go through, nothing on season two though"

"Tell me about it, my heart broke and I'm a man. My sister picked on me about it for days"

"Gray did the same, my TV was out at home so I had to go his place to watch it with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe I had shed real tears about it"

Levy was amazed as she watched them converse, as she effortlessly poured, lidded and handed over coffee after coffee. She had never in her life seen someone do that much whilst being so clearly distracted. She deleted each order as it was taken, helping to keep the girl from getting confused. Frowning when she saw that the boys coffee was next, but also pleased to see it was last.

Lucy caps his coffee, scribbling on it before handing it over to him, smiling happily, pleased with how easily conversation was with him these days.

"Thanks Luce" he nods at her before rushing off to pick up Wendy

Lucy sighs, turning around and rubbing her face.

"Is Gray back yet?" she asks Levy

"Yeah he's around the back"

"Thanks"

Rushing away before Levy could say anymore, what just happened.

"Gray!" Lucy shouts excitedly

"Jesus Lucy! What?"

"I just gave him my number"

"You did what?"

"I gave him my number, I secretly wrote it on his lid without him noticing"

Gray just hi fives the girl before sending her on her break.

Natsu stares at his lid, at her neat handwriting and the digits of her phone number. This girl was something else.

Hurriedly punching the numbers into his phone, reaching his car he places his coffee on his roof, head down typing quickly.

 **Cute Luce!**

Hitting send he clambers in taking off to be on time for Wendy.

 **Cute Luce!**

Her eyes were wide. He had actually texted her. Clearly that's what she hoped would happen but she truly wasn't expecting him to do it so quickly.

 _I can be cuter._

She locks her phone heading into the chemist to visit Juvia and talk make up.

"Who are you texting?"

"Jesus Gray, you frightened me"

"Oh wait you're talking to Natsu, aren't you?"

"Gray we haven't stopped texting since Monday"

He smiles

"Ask him on a date"

"Oh we had one last night"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I went to his place to watch Supernatural"

"And you didn't think to tell me at all. Well, I'm hurt Lucy" he grabs his chest pretending to be in pain.

"Oh shut up. I would have told you but it wasn't planned it just kind of happened"

"What? How?"

"He lives around the block from me, we were texting excitedly about it and then he just kind of said hey come over, he made tacos Gray, tacos! Like seriously this boy"

"That is so cute. Did you kiss?"

Her face goes red

"Wha-what no! Of course we didn't"

"Oh my lord you so did!"

"No we didn't!"

"You did Lucy I have known you all my life stop lying"

"Oh okay we did"

"And?'

"And what?"

"How was it?"

"I imagine it felt the way it felt for you, the first time you kissed Juvia"

"AW! I cant! I can't deal"

"Oh shut up idiot" she smacks him still heavily blushing


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy watches as her brother grins down at his phone, a knowing smile graces her features. Her brother was so smitten with the girl.

"Natsu is Lucy your girlfriend?"

Her brother falters, caught off guard by his sisters question.

"No, what gave you that idea?" he flushes

"Well you always invite her around and you never stop texting her and you never miss the chance to go see her at work" she answers knowingly

"What? Wendy what are you talking about?" beads of sweat forming on his face

"It's true Natsu! You see her practically every day, and if you can't see her you message her instead"

Natsu just shakes his head, ignoring his sister. Not wanting to really come to terms with any of it.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Gray?" she huffs, still trying to open the bottle of wine

"Are you and Natsu actually dating?" he takes the bottle from her

"Ah … no I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I feel like if he's not going to properly date you he should go away" there was a sharp edge to his tone, Lucy flinches

"Gray, why does any of this matter to you?" she grumbles

"It matters to me because if he doesn't want to date you and just leads you on for no reason then I'm going to have to hurt him. I cant have any guy ever hurt you again Lucy, you know that" he grabs her hand

"I know Gray, he's not like that, I'm sure he just needs some time to decide what he wants"

"And what do you want Lucy?"

She shrugs, unwilling to let the words slip from her lips.

"Hey Luce!" he greets her happily

"Hey Natsu" she beams back

He falters when her face falls, something was wrong.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" he asks almost jumping the counter

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep is all" she smiles weakly

He nods, not wanting to push her at work

"Hey, it's Wendy's tenth birthday today, and I was wondering if you would like to come out for dinner with us?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great I'll pick you up at six" he grins

"Great" She hands him his coffee

He rushes out with new gusto and Lucy turns to Gray with a sigh.

"Lucy, just ask him tonight. You're really part of his life now, so you can ask" Gray hugs her

"I know, I'm just scared of the answer" she laughs awkwardly

"Don't be, he does really like you I can see it in his face"

"Mmhmm"

Lucy flattens the pleats of her dress out again, her stomach was rampant with butterflies. Rubbing it gently she locks her door, before taking a seat on the stairs out front to wait on Natsu. She had Wendy's beautifully wrapped gifts stacked neatly beside her, she smiles softly to herself.

Dread crashes over her as he pulls up in her drive, what if he doesn't want anything from her. She really cannot handle a repeat of last time, being used is never fun.

She climbs into the passenger, a gentle smile gracing her face in an attempt to mask her uneasiness.

She glances around the car, noticing the empty back seat.

"Where is the birthday girl?"

"She's meeting us there, she wanted to go to Romeo's place after school"

"Aw that's so cute"

He glances at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"Luce, is there something wrong?"

She visibly stiffens

"No I'm fine Natsu" she laughs

"Luce, I can see right through you. You were upset today when I came in and now you're just being weird"

"Uh... I just uh... had a talk with Gray today and the topic was upsetting" She drops her eyes

He nods, placing a hand on her knee.

"You know you can tell me anything right Luce?"

"I know, it's just not something that I want to talk about before dinner"

he pulls into a park, he turns to her.

"We can always talk after dinner"

She merely nods, unwilling to meet his gaze. He takes her hand as they walk into the restaurant, squeezing it gently

"Lucy!'' Wendy shouts as she runs to give the girl a hug

Natsu quickly snatches the presents from Lucy in order to keep them safe from the tackle.

"Happy birthday Wendy" Lucy laughs as she hugs the girl

Thoughts ran amok in the back of his head, but he did his best to ignore them as he watches Lucy smile and laugh with Wendy. Sighing and taking his seat next to Mocao, Romeo's father, who had willingly offered to help Natsu out with the kids.

"She's a beauty Natsu" he says, handing the younger man a beer

"I know she is" Natsu laughs with the old man

"Gramp's shouldn't be too far away, he just had to grab Lisanna" Macao says absently

"Why is Lisanna coming?" Natsu asks, worry evident in his voice

"She's dating Laxus now, so she should be civil. Besides you did invite Laxus anyway"

He takes a swig, not really sure if he wants to have his ex at Wendy's birthday party.

"I guess I should at least warn Wendy" he sighs before going over to where the girls were

"Hey uh Wendy, you know how I invited Uncle Laxus and Gramps?"

"Are they not coming?" Wendy says sadly

"No they are only they're bringing Laxus's new girlfriend"

"Oh really?! Oh im so excited to meet her!" she begins to bounce around

Natsu grabs her

"It's Lisanna"

The girl stops, her face fallen and a cloud of sorrow almost visible.

"Oh no" Wendy sniffles

"It's going to be alright I promise, Gramps and Macao have already organised to keep her away from you"

"Yeah but what about you? You and Lucy?!"

"Wendy its going to be alright. We've got this, don't we Luce?"

"Yeah, no problem" Lucy beams at him

Wendy soon cheers up, skipping over to Macao and sitting herself in his lap, because she was never going to grow out of that.

"Who is Lisanna?" Lucy asks

"My ex, she wasn't the nicest person to Wendy when we were together, hence why she's my ex"

"Oh Natsu, and now she's dating your brother?"

"What? No Laxus is an old friend, his grandfather took us in until I finished school and found a job"

"Oh"

"Wendy was only four or five at the time, so when I was out and Laxus was around he would look after her for me"

"That's so sweet, she must really love him"

"She really does"

They stand in silence watching the young girl.

"I guess I should also tell you that they're going to question the shit out of you, especially Lisanna"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you, how do you know Natsu, are you his girlfriend, shit like that. And trust me they wont stop"

"But why will she be worse?"

"She's an ex Lucy, she'll be all jealous and stuff cause you're gorgeous and Wendy loves you and well … She's a monster."

Lucy blushes at his compliment, taking his hand in reassurance.

"It's going to be fine, and if its not I'll take Wendy away"

Natsu hugs her tightly, pecks her on the cheek before rejoining the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu watches the blonde girl fidget and fuss, he felt bad but he sure was glad that Lucy was actually there to keep Wendy happy.

"Luce, I am so sorry about that" his voice was soft and comforting

"Why? That wasn't your fault." Her voice is strained, Natsu wonders if she's about to cry.

He grabs her, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She buries her face in his chest, he feels the sobs shaking her as she tries to remain quiet. He holds her tighter. Guilt and anger washing over him.

Dinner had been a... catastrophe. Even Macao was affected, he had taken Wendy to his place to hang with his son for a while. Just until Natsu had talked to the blonde.

The things Lisanna had said to the poor girl were stinging, even to him. Laxus, embarrassed by his new girlfriend, dragged the girl out of the restaurant. She was probably now his ex too, if not, he was never allowed back near Wendy again.

"Luce, I am so sorry" he whispers again, but she sobs louder with his words.

"Natsu?" Lucy mumbles quietly, her throat raw

"Yeah?" He looks carefully down at her

"What are we?" her voice is meek, but she tries to sound confident.

"Whatever you want to call us Luce" he says pecking her on the forehead

She blushes, pulling back from him.

"What do you mean whatever I want? What do you want us to be?" she questions

There is a long pause, she begins to panic. He really doesn't want to be with her, he just used her. Oh god, she an hardly breathe when his voice deeply mumbles,

"Together."

"Huh?" her eyes wide

"I want us to be together" he shrugs

"Really?" her face splitting into the prettiest grin he had ever seen

"Yes really"

She grabs him by the collar of his shirt, smashing her lips into his. Tongues dancing passionately, as the built up tension explodes.

"Uh.. Can we?"

Lucy nods, discarding his clothes, panting heavily. Then, he was in her, and for the first time, it was her choice. This was something she had wanted, not something that was forced upon her. He had asked and she had consented.

She honestly felt like she could cry. They were making love and it was beautiful.

"Gray?" Lucy whispers

"What?"

"We're official!"

He picks her up, spinning her around.

"Lucy I am so happy for you" and he was.

He had never seen his best friend smile the way that she was, never heard her laugh as light heartedly as she was, she was beautiful and kind and she deserved the kind of happiness this boy was bringing her.

"There is one thing" Lucy mumbles

"What is that?"

"His ex girlfriend... is Lisanna"

"What?"

Lucy nods, remembering how she had walked in on her partner at the time with her. In the bed that Lucy had worked so hard to buy. She remembers Gray, barging in, shirtless and smashing his head into the head board. How the girl had cried for them to stop and how Lucy, sweet Lucy, had lost it and smashed the girl in the face, successfully breaking her nose.

"Did you tell him?"

"No... She did. At Wendy's dinner last night, in front of everyone"

"Really?"

She nods

"What did Natsu say?"

"He laughed Gray, he laughed and said that he was so proud of me, because if I hadn't have broken her nose, he would never have known she was cheating, or how she was treating Wendy behind his back"

Gray laughs, she soon joins too.

"Did she mention him?" his voice is dark

"Yep" her voice is broken

Loke was filth, they both knew that but yet Lucy blindly stayed with him for years. Letting him use her when he needed to, abusing her should she refuse. It was disgusting, Gray would constantly argue with the girl, but one day Juvia had seen the boy with a different girl. And that was when his true colours were shown and Lucy finally left him.

"Did Natsu say anything?"

"He just felt sorry for me, sorry that I had to go through that"

"He's sweet"

"He asked me last night" her cheeks flushing red

"Asked you what?''

"He asked before you know, we did it" her face was almost fire.

Gray just stares at her, unsure of whether this was TMI or the nicest thing a guy has ever said to Lucy.

"I think I love him" Gray mumbles, Lucy laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy smiles, content with her life as she casually froths milk and hands out coffee.

She was in love with a boy who loved her more than life itself. He was her whole world and she was his.

"Hey gorgeous" Natsu's bright voice tears her from her thoughts

"Hey you" she grins

They had been dating for months now, with no end insight.

She fixes his coffee, as he chatters away about his work. Nodding in acknowledgment to Gray.

"I'll see you at home?" He asks

She nods, flushing in happiness as he pecks her cheek.

"Natsu, please say you're not going to propose to her here" Wendy almost screams

"Why can't I? This is her home too!"

"You should do it romantically, like on a picnic or something! Not in our lounge room whilst you guys watch tv!"

"Wendy, I know what Lucy likes and what she doesn't like. Please I have this!"

"Fine." She waves her hands in defeat.

He slips the small velvet box into his pocket, before closing the door to his bedroom. Knowing that Lucy was going to love the way he was going to do this.

She pulls into the drive not as late as expected, she fumbles for the key to his house before letting herself in.

"Hey Natsu I'm home!" She calls as she kicks her shoes off

"Hi Lucy!" Wendy says from the living room

Lucy hugs the young girl, eyeing the movie she was watching. Before nodding in agreement with her choice.

"Where is that pesky brother of yours?" She huffs

"I think he's in the kitchen"

She ruffles her hair, heading to the kitchen.

It's later that evening, after Wendy had gone to bed that two sat, snuggled together on the lounge watching the show that brought them together. When Natsu pulls the box from his pocket, handing it to the girl.

"Luce, will you marry me?"

She laughs at the casual way he asked, before slipping the ring on and all but smothering the boy.

"Of course I will idiot, I love you"

He kisses her, pulling her closer .

"I love you too."


End file.
